Barbies or Books?
by katcamree
Summary: After the war is over, Draco is reunited with Hermione at their Wizarding University. Love may be in the air when the two are paired for a school project. But will a blonde Barbie keep him from being with our beloved bookworm? Draco POV. Written in collaboration with madi . bee3
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We obviously do not own the Harry Potter World, as much as we wish we did. That genius comes from the one and only J.K. Rowling.

Please review, thanks (:

-K&M

* * *

**Prologue**

It wasn't the first, second, or third time I saw her that made me realize my love for her. I couldn't pin down a certain date or a certain event as the exact "aha!" moment. After a while, I just _knew_. It became a part of me. It resonated in my very core. It was something no one, not even my blasted father, could take away from me.

My love for Granger angered me at first. I had never done anything to upset or to rebel against my father before. I was frightened and petty, all while subconsciously taking it all out on _her_.

She wasn't the prettiest girl I ever met, not by a long shot, but there was something about her cleverness and know-it-all attitude that made her the most beautiful girl in my eyes. I was captivated by her awkward, nerdy charm that radiated off of her. I lived for the moments where I could sneak a glance at her unnoticed. Her very presence got me through some dark times.

Unfortunately, she hated me. She always did. I could tell. The contempt shone in her eyes with a fiery passion. It killed me every day, but still I relished the fact that her hatred meant she at least _felt_ something for me, even if it meant I could never have her.

But how I desperately wished we could get past out prejudices! If only I could have let go of my pride, things would have been different. I was nasty towards her, and she deserved none of it.

I remember the first time I saw her. It was at platform 9 ¾ at the opening of our first year in Hogwarts. She was saying her farewells to her out-of-place parents. One could tell from the sight of them that they were muggles.

"Mudblood filth," my father sneered. "Be sure to stay away from _it_, Draco." He swept his long, white-blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Yes, father." I awkwardly attempted to mimic his contempt.

When I boarded the train, I found a compartment with a few fellow pureblood first years my father had pre-approved; he had known their parents from the "glorious" days when the Dark Lord was in power.

While they bickered and boasted about their long-standing Slytherin lines, I stepped out for some air. Though I would eventually grow to be their ring-leader, all of the talk of blood and family pride suffocated me.

As I walked down the narrow isle way I accidentally ran into a short girl with thick, bushy brown hair.

"Sorr—"I began. "Oh it's _her_," I muttered under my breath, recognizing her as the mudblood my father pointed out to me earlier that morning.

"Have we met?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

_Bloody hell_, I thought to myself, _she heard me_.

"No, I think I'd remember trying to purge myself of the stench of a filthy mudblood," I sneered, trying my best to sound like my father.

Her eyes turned bloodshot. "I thought hatred for muggle-borns had died out," she hissed through her abnormally large teeth. "And I'm _so_ not used to being wrong."

Ha! I laughed to myself as she stalked away. She was quite endearing when angered. I thought so even then, despite my fierce inborn hatred for muggle-borns.

That next summer, I told my father everything I could remember about Granger, although I turned everything to the negative to please him. As I talked about her, though, the more I began to _miss_ her. It disgusted me. She was clever and bright. Always had the right answers up her sleeve, despite her being wrong on the train that day. I couldn't go a second without thinking about her, or feeling guilty for thinking about her.

I was _unbearably_ embarrassed when we bumped into each other at Flourish and Blotts. Father just _had_ to say that I had told him all about her and for some reason that year I was especially cruel.

I told all of my friends that it was her I wanted killed by the basilisk, and I wanted to believe that lie myself. If she was gone, I wouldn't feel so guilt ridden all of the time! It made perfect sense in my naïve twelve-year-old mind. When she was petrified, however, I realized just how wrong I was. I would rather have the basilisk kill _me_ than harm another hair on her head. ME! The arrogant, egocentric git! I couldn't believe it… but it was true!

Third year, I accidentally ran into Granger using her time-turner. We were all alone in the corridor, which was unusual because she usually had Potter and Weaselbee with her. I normally was blessed by the dull, un-stimulating company of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Granger!" I hissed. "Where'd _you_ get a time-turner?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not _now_, Malfoy." Suddenly startled, as if she just remembered that her possessing a time-turner was supposed to be a secret, she rushed over to me. "I know you hate me," she said urgently leaning in close to me. She smelt of old books and lavender. It took everything I had to not lean in closer. _Stop_, I told myself, _this is Granger, Filthy Mudblood Granger!_ "But you have to _swear_ not to utter a word of this to anyone!"

"Why not just perform a memory charm on me if you're so worried?" I mocked her. "Or is it that magic too advanced for _even_ you?" I paused. "Why do you have one, anyway?"

"I'm taking too many classes to fit in a normal schedule." She covered her mouth, surprised that she confided in me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached my hand up and gingerly touched her face, not even for a millisecond, then pulled away sharply. She looked terrified. I quickly turned away shouted "I promise," over my shoulder before running to where I needed to be. I suspect she didn't slap me _just_ because I rubbish talked Hagrid later that month.

I admit I was quite disappointed she had Madame Pomfrey fix her teeth to better than normal after I accidentally jinxed her. Those teeth were always charming in my eyes.

She took my breath away at the Yule Ball. I have reason to believe that I wasn't the only person jealous of that chum, Viktor Krum. Weasley was so miserable, that if I wasn't feeling the same way, I would have relished and teased him for it.

Fifth and sixth years flew by, and somewhere in them I realized that I didn't like Hermione Granger; I _loved_ her. By that time, however, I had already pledged myself into killing one of the people she loved most. When I went to use the killing curse on him that night on the Astronomy tower, her face kept flashing around in the back of my mind, and I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him.

I didn't know whether to be relieved or afraid for her when she didn't show up to Hogwarts for our seventh year, but I figured wherever she was she was with Potter and Weaselbee.

I couldn't choke back my surprise when Greyback and his snatcher posse brought her and her little friends to my house during Christmas holiday. And when Aunt Bellatrix was torturing her… I swear I could have died a painful death right then and not feel a thing except for her pain. It almost brought tears to my eyes, but I couldn't cry in front of my family. Not for her; though she would have been worth the trouble 50 times over.

She was a true Gryffindor during the Battle of Hogwarts. Beautiful, brave, and strong… It struck me harder than ever as I watched her, that I was fighting for the wrong side. Even so, I was too weak to betray my mother and father.

At the close of the battle, after Voldemort had died, I felt both relief and sorrow. I swore to myself then, that no matter what, I would no longer be prejudiced towards my fellow human beings, although I didn't promise anything about my pride. Call it a guilty pleasure if you must.

The sorrow came when I looked towards Hermione and Weasley. They looked so in love, and she was so happy. It broke my heart clean in two.

Granger looked up, and she caught my stare, which was probably deep and penetrating enough to pierce holes in the air.

I stood abruptly, tears clouding my vision, and left my parents. I didn't realize she was following me until I neared the Slytherin common room.

"Malfoy!" She shouted, calling me.

"What?!" I hissed, pounding my fist against the wall. She winced as the sound of breaking bone filled the air. My hand hurt, but not as much as my heart did at that moment.

"I…I…I saw you staring at Ron and me, and then stormed off."

"Yeah? And? Why is _that_ any of your business, Granger?" I growled.

"I was just… worried." She tilted her head as if it was strange to her as well.

"Why worry about me?" I murmured darkly. "You hate me."

"Like you're one to talk! You have hated me since the first time you _saw_ me because my parents are muggles!"

"_Hate_ you? No, I…" I paused. I couldn't betray my feelings to her. Not here, not now while she was pitying me. "Never mind!" I shouted and stalked away leaving her hurt and confused.


	2. Ch 1: The Encounters of Past Shadows

Disclaimer: We obviously do not own the Harry Potter World, as much as we wish we did. That genius comes from the one and only J.K. Rowling.

Please review, thanks (:

-K&M

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Encounters of Past Shadows**

Floor 3, Room 162. I turned into the half-full classroom. Class didn't start for another fifteen minutes, but Malfoys were never late. I proceeded to a solitary seat on the right. Just because I had to attend a stupid "Muggle Relations" class, a mandatory class at all Wizarding Universities since the end of the war, didn't mean I had to actually talk to people. It was easier to just ignore everyone and keep to my studies.

I sent weekly letter to my mother, but only because she had also seen reason at the end of the war and no longer was so set in stone about blood prejudices, so we could relate on some level. However, I didn't care to speak to anyone else, ever. I was still a bit cold hearted, but I was at school to become a Healer so I wasn't completely heartless.

The teacher called for attention as the last few students scrambled into the room, taking seats in the back. I glanced to my left, and saw that no one had taken the seat next to me. "Good," I thought. There was no one to bother me with an over-the-top-first-day-let's-be-best-friends-intro duction. It was undeniably the worst part of the start of a new term. I already had to listen to some overly confident, pompous, annoying kid talk all about his life and dreams that morning in my Introduction to Minor Wounds class. The bloke's head was so big you would've thought he had enough brains in there to notice how much I wanted to curse him.

My teacher for Muggle Relations was a stout man who obviously enjoyed the school's fattening food a little too much. He was waddling around asking each student individually their name and writing it down.

When he got to me, he extended his hand and said, "Professor Slade, welcome to Muggle Relations."

"Draco Malfoy," I replied, accepting the handshake. A flicker of shock crossed his eyes but vanished immediately. The Malfoy reputation hadn't been so great since the war, and I wasn't surprised that the professor didn't seem particularly thrilled to have a Malfoy in his class.

I was surprised when the teacher smiled and said, "I look forward to a good term, Mr. Malfoy. Should any problems arise, I'm always available for dedicated students." He then continued to the next student.

After introducing himself to everyone, Professor Slade walked to the front of the room. He magically made a copy of his list of students, which began to separate, fold and fly into a hat.

"We are going to begin this year with a fun partner project!" He picked up the hat and then announced that he would pick name pairings at random. "When your name is called, please stand and then sit with your partner. Mr. Clark and Mr. Simmons; Ms. Jones and Mr. Samuels." It went on for a little while, and I thoroughly disliked the entire situation. Maybe if I was lucky my partner would do most of the work, or at least she would be nice to look at the whole time.

"Mr. Malfoy," I stood, "and Ms. Granger." My heart skipped a beat. I haven't heard that name in several years. A few rows ahead of me, a bushy haired brunette whipped around to glare at me. I was wide-eyed and frozen to the spot. Hermione could tell I wasn't about to move, so she grudgingly picked up her bag and took the seat to the left of me.

"Malfoy," she said curtly.

"Granger?" I questioned. "I was under the impression you were now Mrs. Weasley?" I had in fact seen a wedding announcement the past year in the _Daily Prophet_ about her and that idiotic redhead Ron Weasley. I certainly would not have forgotten. That was the day I knew that I would never have a chance, but then there she was glaring at me and was apparently "Ms. Granger" again.

"Not everything has a happy ending, surely you know that," she replied rather sourly.

I didn't respond, I just looked up at the teacher who had just finished calling all the names and was about to pass out the project guidelines. I paid very close attention to Professor Slade so that I wouldn't thing about the girl next to me frantically scribbling in her notebook as she always did back in our Hogwarts days.

"And remember to be nice," Professor Slade closed. "Class dismissed."

I stood up from my seat, and went to leave the classroom, barely stopping in time to notice Hermione blocking my path.

"Don't think," she hissed, "that you are going to get out of doing work."

"I wasn't," I lied; of course I didn't want to do the stupid project.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Here," I said writing down my address, "We'll rendezvous around six tonight." I winked at her, and left her behind in the classroom.

"You better not be planning anything fishy, Malfoy!" She shouted after me.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied without turning around as I walked away.

**ooooo**

My hands shook as I unlocked the door to my flat. It was 5:30, and I had about half an hour to clean up this pigsty before Granger arrived. Because of Hermione's S.P.E.W. efforts at Hogwarts, I promised myself that I wouldn't own any house elves and do the cleaning myself. Obviously, the luxurious life I lived previously had left me slightly more than lazy… I was almost regretting my no-house-elf-resolution.

I waved my wand and all the scattered clothes soared towards the hamper in my bedroom. Then the trash made its way to the bin. I hadn't quite mastered all of the household spells that would've been necessary to tidy up faster. I had to manually wash the dirty dishes and put them away. Just when I finished straightening the couch cushions, there was a knock on the door. 6:00pm exactly. Leave it to Granger to arrive precisely at six.

Upon opening the door, Hermione shoved books in my hands and stalked in completely skipping the formalities of "hellos."

"Let's get to work," she said as I closed the door. "I brought some books about Muggle conversations."

I arched my eyebrow. "Why, good evening, Ms. Granger. It is wonderful to see you. Please, do come in. Would you care for something to drink?" I said in a condescending patience. "Besides, I thought you knew all about 'Muggle Conversations.'"

"I do, but _you_ don't. And I certainly don't feel like teaching you. Read up, pretty boy."

"So that's a 'no' to the firewhiskey?"

"Yes. However, I would care for some water," she replied.

"Darn, I would've paid money to see you drunk," I said as I turned to fetch us some drinks.

I walked into the kitchen and filled two glasses with water. I returned carrying the glasses to find her perched on my couch with her nose already in one of the large books she had brought. Man, was she stunning.

"What, no house elf servant to do your bidding at the snap of your fingers?" she asked, accepting the glass.

"Now you're the one being prejudiced," I replied, with a slight smirk on my face. That shut her up quick, and I felt bad, but it was worth it.


	3. Ch 2: The Complications of Study Groups

Disclaimer: We obviously do not own the Harry Potter World, as much as we wish we did. That genius comes from the one and only J.K. Rowling.

Please review, thanks (:

-K&M

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Complications of Study Groups**

The campus was full of people. Everyone was running to class. The noise level was almost unbearable. The scene was simply overwhelming. I could hardly form a single thought in my own head.

"Coming through! Watch it!" I was shoved forward into the person in front of me as some imbecile pushed past at full speed. He didn't even stop to apologize.

The person I was rammed into had dropped her books, so naturally I bent down to help her gather them up. I stood and handed them to her, taking in her appearance all at once. She had dark blue eyes which were almost covered by her golden blonde hair that seemed to fall in effortless waves about her face.

"Thanks," she said to me in a quiet voice.

I shrugged, "no problem," and walked away.

A moment later the girl was walking beside me. "I'm Mariah Tyler."

I looked at her a little skeptically. So far my don't-talk-to-anyone plan had been working. But what were the chances I'd ever see her after this exchange?

"Draco."

She smiled and I did too; she was cute.

I continued to just stare forward and walk, hoping that she would drop the conversation and leave me be. But she didn't.

"Where are you headed, Draco?" She inquired.

"Introduction to Back Fired Memory Charms."

"Me too!" She exclaimed.

_Oh great_, I thought.

Mariah insisted that I sit next to her. Apparently one must always make at least one new friend per first class. Frankly, that annoyed me. Why wouldn't she just leave me alone? I didn't need dome little girl pining for my attention.

Mariah was still caught in her teenage years, and by how young she looked, she might have been. All class long she passed notes to me. As much as I didn't want to respond to her, I couldn't find it in my heart not to.

_"Draco, I know we've only just met, but I can tell we are going to be best friends. Don't you agree?"_

_"Okay."_

_"I absolutely look forward to an entire semester with you! Actually you know what; you should join the study group that my friends and I have!"_

_"Sure."_

She was rather upfront about the whole ordeal, and I was afraid to tell her no, so I begrudgingly consented. Her persistence was actually quite endearing.

**ooooo**

That evening I sat in my room reading one of the large books that Hermione had left for me to read before our next study session tomorrow.

There was a tapping sound on my window. A brown house owl sat there with a letter tied to its leg. I opened the window and removed the letter. It smelled faintly of cinnamon-vanilla.

_Draco,_

_It was so wonderful to meet you today! Tomorrow my study group is meeting in Terrace Hall at 7p.m. I really hope that you will join us!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mariah_

Dang, that girl was persistent. The problem was I already had plans with Hermione. But surely she wouldn't care. She hated spending time with me, anyways, whereas Mariah actually wanted to see me. She _really_ wanted to see me.

I decided to accept Mariah's request and sent back a quick reply saying I would be there. Then I scrawled an apology letter to Hermione, explaining that something had come up and that we could meet the following afternoon.

Pleased with the new arrangements, I closed Hermione's book, which I now had more time to read, and changed for bed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night. Something I couldn't remember ever doing before. Sure I had smirked myself to sleep over trivial things but never a genuine smile. Maybe having friends wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

**ooooo**

Mariah had a huge smile on her face when I showed up at Terrace Hall. She introduced me to the others. A couple dark haired boys named Jonathon Walker and Thomas Chaplin. Another blonde bloke name Blake Highman and a redhead named Carly Simms. They all were pretty average looking. You could tell Walker had a pampered lifestyle growing up. His clothes were immaculate and pricey. Chaplin wore a Puddlemere United shirt; I could tell he not only supported quidditch but had played for the past few years at least. Just a recreational league though, of course. He was a bit burly looking, so most likely a beater.

I followed the group inside and we found a table to sit at. We all pulled out various textbooks, parchment, and quills.

They had all been friends before coming to university, so I was the odd one out. But they were friendly towards me. I could tell Mariah was the ring leader and what she said went. Therefore everyone put on a smile and asked various questions about my life and my plans. Most of what I told them was B.S. I still hadn't revealed that I was a Malfoy and like the anonymity of it, so I lied about having a great childhood and loving parents, and all that.

Everyone in the group was here studying to become a healer. Therefore we were all taking similar classes and able to work on the same essay together. It made the work go by much faster than if I had done all of the research myself.

We were working diligently, about halfway through the seven page essay, when a shrill voice echoed through the hall and blew my façade of having a normal life.

"MALFOY?! You selfish, lying, ferret-faced, cockroach!"

I looked up to find an appalled, frizzy haired Hermione. I jumped up and rushed over to her, hoping to shut her up and stop the scene from becoming worse.

"Granger. Shhh, calm down! Let me explain. Just come let me explain. Please keep your voice down," I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist leading her into a hallway.

"Malfoy, get your stupid, lying hands off of me!" she shrieked the whole way.

"Granger! Stop yelling!" we had finally reached the hallway and I let her go so I could turn and look at her. Hermione's face was livid.

"You blew me off for some study group? Or I bet it's the blonde. You're just here for that Barbie Doll Blonde. You blew off our project for a Barbie?!"

I was so lost. I didn't know how to explain the situation to her. I hadn't expected her to find out. Of course I should've known that she could be lurking anywhere that there was books and studying. But I certainly had not expected her to care. And lastly, what in the world was a Barbie?

"Hermione, please. I didn't mean to blow you o—"

"Didn't you?" she hissed, cutting me off. "I bet you just wanted to spend some quality time with Blondie," she said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"I didn't even _notice_ that Mariah was considered a 'Barbie doll;' I don't even know what that is!"

"Yeah, right. You didn't want to spend your evening pouring over books next to _me_, because I'm not as attractive as she is," she replied vehemently.

I wished I could tell her the truth, tell her that she was the most beautiful girl in my world, but I couldn't. she would just laugh in my face.

"I accidently ran, literally ran, into Mariah yesterday and knocked her books out of her hands," ii began. "we turned out to be in the same intro to memory class," Hermione flinched, "and I just felt _bad_. So I agreed to come tonight. She seemed so vulnerable, and I thought you wouldn't have minded. _Please_, forgive me, Hermione. And then we can just put this behind us?

"Fine," she said, arms crossed. "Just don't do it again.

"I won't. I promise," I said, actually meaning it.

She just glared at me and turned to walk away.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her while she was still in earshot.

"Yes, don't be late!" she called over her shoulder.

_I messed up. How could I do that to her? Why am I such a terrible person?_ I thought as I walked back to the table and the study group I had left.

The group looked a little uncomfortable as I sat back down. I had forgotten that Hermione leaked my last name to all of these people during the scene. I wanted to be mad at here for ruining my bubble, but I was the guilty party here.

"Draco?" Mariah said cautiously.

"Malfoy?! You're a Malfoy?!" Chaplin spluttered accusatorily.

"Yes," I said defeated.

"Get out! We don't want your kind here." Chaplin said.

"Thomas, you're being ridiculous! Draco hasn't actually done anything wrong to us and a name isn't everything," Mariah snapped at him.

I stood up, "I will leave, Chaplin, if that's what you want. I understand if you decide to judge me on something out of my control. I hoped you all were accepting enough to let me show you I'm more that the name I was born with, but oh well." Ad with that I picked up my stuff and left.

Once out of the building I took a deep breath. I guess I really shouldn't have expected anything better. I had done some bad things, and that was all people chose to remember about me. Not the fact that I had walked away from the battle and chosen not to be further involved for the wrong side. Maybe in time I could show people that I had changed.

"Draco!" Mariah's voice caught me off guard. I turned around and the blonde was chasing after me. When she caught up she was panting from running. "I'm really sorry about that, Draco. Thomas can be quite irrational sometimes. Plus he lost an uncle in the war, so he's a bit emotional about stuff like that too."

I couldn't believe she had left her friends for me, the despised Malfoy.

"So what happened in there anyway? Was that your girlfriend? Why was she so upset with you? Mariah pried.

"GIRLFRIEND?! GRANGER?! Never in a million years. We've hated each other since we were eleven. She was friends with _Saint Potter _at school and he and I were enemies, so naturally Granger and I hate each other." I replied, completely leaving out how I'd give anything for her to be my girlfriend. To be allowed to call someone as great as her mine would be such an honour, of which I'm completely unworthy.

"That seemed like more than just petty school hatred. You must've done something to really aggravate her." Mariah commented. She sounded concerned but she was smiling. She gotten this strange smile on her face when I said I wasn't dating Granger.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Mariah what was going on. After all, I'd only known her for a day. And it had never been my policy to tell people personal business.

"I'll deal with it. Goodnight, Mariah," I said before I apparated home.


	4. Ch 3: The Affects of Ice Cream

Disclaimer: We obviously do not own the Harry Potter World, as much as we wish we did. That genius comes from the one and only J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Affects of Ice Cream**

The next evening, Granger and I were pouring over books in her flat. She was still furious at me, so we were perched in opposite corners of the room.

Granger had already completed the pile of books she gave me to read. After I read the last chapter of the book she gave me almost 5 days ago, I picked up another book from the stop of the stack.

A few pages into _Muggles: A History of Wizard and Muggle Relations, Vol. 1_ the black lettering was smeared in large splotches littered across the page. They obscured the print so much that I couldn't read the page. I closed my eyes and saw a disheveled girl with messy brown hair sobbing over an old, ratted book.

The image pained me enough that when I opened my eyes, they started to water lightly. When had she been crying and why?

The _when_ part was easy enough to figure out. Seventh year, Flitwick taught us how to date certain stains and spills. With a nonverbal incantation and a slight flick of my wand, I learned that they were nearly 3 weeks old. It couldn't have been because of me, at least. We reunited just over a week ago.

I put the book aside and grabbed another from the stack because I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione curled up with it, crying her eyes out.

The next book was tear-stained as well, and the next, and the next. I tried to be discrete about all of the book switching, so luckily Hermione didn't notice my discovery of her pain.

The stains on the pages varied in size and quantity. The oldest dating back to over a year ago.

"Merlin's beard," she shouted, startling me out of my seat. "Don't you find this assignment to be a little _too_ easy?"

"I don't know, muggles are—"

"What?" she cut me off. "Inferior? They're still human beings just as you and I are. Well, just as _I_ am, anyway."

"No, Granger. Honestly, they intimidate me more than anything." I replied.

"Intimidate you? How? Aren't you a member of the great-and-powerful-pureblood Malfoy family? How could someone as powerless as a muggle scare you?" She asked mockingly.

"Bloody hell, Granger. It's not about power. Not anymore. It's just… they're so different from me. I don't understand them." I glanced down at the floor to avoid her gaze. I was not the same person I had been seven years ago, but she seemed resolved to keep me that cruel, stone-hearted boy.

She was speechless for a second, and then she collected herself. "Well, then you really need this project, don't you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yes, we've done so much research but how do we start the practical part?" I asked walking over to her.

"With you taking a seat," her eyes were shining. She was joking around with me, that's a start…

"Why, of course, Miss Granger," I said as I dramatically bowed.

After I sat down beside her, she began listing off all of her ideas. As much as I loved how wicked smart she was, I couldn't pay attention. We were sitting close enough that though we weren't touching, I could feel her body heat radiating off of her skin. I wanted to lean in closer to her. I wanted to brush her strawberry-scented hair behind her ear, I wanted to…

"Malfoy!" She snapped. I stood up immediately. "Are you even listening?"

"Uh, no. Not really." I muttered, embarrassed. My hand was ruffling the back of my head.

"_Please_ try to listen. We only have a week to successfully cook a muggle dinner AND write a ten page essay analyzing the event."

"Can't we just invite your _parents_ over for dinner and call it a day?" I asked.

"That would be cheating. Plus, my parents already know about the Wizarding World, and one of the requirements is keeping the whole 'I can do magic' topic a secret."

"I still can't believe that we actually have to cook a three course meal without magic." I grumbled.

"Yes, because putting a casserole in the oven using your hands is SO hard." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You're lucky," I looked her in the eyes. "You've lived on the outside. You know what it's like to be one of them." I looked down.

"Malfoy, I'm astonished," she said in mock humor, "you say that like it's a good thing!"

"Maybe it _is_," I replied, walking over to the window.

Outside, the people were the size of ants, going about their day. All of them, well most of them, never had to deal with the pressures to become _evil_ just because they were "purebloods." Goodness, it made me seem like I was some sort of dog with a fancy pedigree. The ironic thing was pureblooded canines were less healthy than the others. Pureblood wizards typically were less healthy mentally speaking. Yet, why did we esteem them- us- more? It sickened me.

"What has gotten into him?" she asked herself, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I turned away from the window and glanced at her.

"We might as well start now!" I said, grabbing my raincoat and umbrella. "How do muggles make friends?"

"Muggles seem to have this magical ability referred to as _talking_." She replied, rolling her eyes. "A muggle in its natural habitat exhibits this odd behavior frequently. A common place that muggles spend time is called a 'mall.' Let's go there."

"What is a 'mall?'?" I questioned.

"It's a building that contains several different stores of all kinds and sometimes a cinema, but that's a whole other explanation." She replied in her typical know-it-all voice.

When we left her flat, we waited under a strange glass overhang with a few benches. A couple minutes passed by, and more muggles started to gather. Confused about what was going on, I turned to Hermione.

"What are we doing?" I asked her.

"Waiting."

"For what?!" I asked exasperated.

My question was answered by a large muggle bus that pulled up. We piled on with the rest of the lot that was waiting.

Disgruntled about my surroundings, I hastily took the last empty seat. Hermione was still left standing. I looked around, and then speedily stood up and awkwardly ushered her into the seat I had just vacated.

"Malfoy, you need to—"before she could finish her sentence the inertia of the moving bus sent me flying backwards.

"Stupid muggle death traps," I muttered under my breath, sitting up.

Hermione was laughing her head off. "You need to hold on to the rail." She tried to say between fits of laughter.

"Thank you, Professor Trelawney…" I joked, grabbing hold of the rail.

The bus drove and let off a plethora of people before finally stopping in front of a large building.

"This is us." Hermione said.

Inside, the mall was overly crowded. People were running this way and that, each with various colored plastic bags in their hands. Within five minutes of being there I was probably bumped into at least thirty billion times. The first time it happened I was knocked to the ground. Furious, I yelled at the retreating figure, "My Father Will Hear About This!" After yelling that I realized I don't even talk to me father anymore. I frowned and stood up.

Hermione led me towards a store containing mostly clothes. It was so crowded in the common area that I got lost behind in the sea of people a few times. Hermione had to keep back tracking to find me. Once we finally made it to the store, together, we looked around at the clothes. Hermione bought a pink blouse from the clearance rack.

Then she suggested that we go get ice cream. As we were reentering the busy part of the mall, Hermione slipped her hand into mine and whispered into my ear, "I don't want to lose you again."

I blushed. And my heart sped up a little. Hermione's fingers were intertwined with mine. For some reason everything felt right. We were in a strange place, surrounded by muggles, but walking hand in hand with Hermione was somehow perfect.

There was a place in the mall called a "food court;" it had so many small booths to buy food at. Most of it looked very strange.

Hermione walked straight up to the cash register of the ice cream booth, still holding my hand. It occurred to me we must've looked like we were _together_, which certainly wasn't the case! While she placed her order I let go of her hand. I quickly added on my order as well so that they would bill us together. As I pulled out my bill to pay for our ice cream she looked at me very skeptically.

"I can pay for my own ice cream, Malfoy!" She fought, as I handed over the notes.

"I know. And I can pay for it too. Relax, Granger, it's not the end of the world, nor is it some romantic gesture. It's a friendly, civil thing."

"Well we aren't exactly _civil_, are we, Malfoy?" She snapped.

I laughed to myself, remembering when she grabbed my hand several minutes before. _Right_, not civil _at all_.

We were handed our ice cream, and I spun around to exit the line. I winced as my ice cream somehow wound up all over the blouse of a short, red-haired muggle girl.

"What the bloody hell did you just do, git?!" Her large, muscular companion asked.

My face flared and I was ready to snap back at him when Hermione pressed her hand against my back, reminding me to be kind. I _wanted_ to apologize, but this bloody git was making me angry.

"Maybe you should just watch where the hell you're going!" I snapped.

"Watch where _we're_ going? You're the one who spun around like a maniac and ran into my wife!"

"Well, the ice cream _does_ suit your wife, her being muggle trash and all," I sneered, wincing as I saw Hermione giving me the evil eye.

"TRASH?! You're the one who's trash, low life!" He yelled before punching me in the gut. I had never been in a muggle fist fight before, but testosterone driven instinct crept in. After he punched me, I hit his nose, hard, and blood gushed from the point where his nose cracked.

The blood seemed to infuriate him even more; he looked ready to kill. Before I knew it, he was kneeling on top of me, his knees piercing my sides. His fists pummeled my face, and I was barely aware of the crowd circling around us, egging us on.

Behind the guy I could see Hermione and his wife next to each other each with fear in their eyes. Hermione's fear was what got me. I relaxed and did not attempt to fight back, and the bloke's rage slowly stopped to ebb. He was not, however off of me by the time the security guards came, and all four of us (well, the girls followed) were kicked out of the mall.

Once I was "safe" again, Hermione immediately began to scold me for getting into a fight. But at least I wasn't the only one suffering a girl's annoying lecture. The other bloke was cowering under his petite wife's disapproving reprimands.

At one point Hermione and the redhead yelled the same thing at the same time, and looked at each other. They smiled and I shuddered as I watched the two girls forming a bond. For one, I hate redheads, and that bloke of hers was just plain _intimidating_, not to mention the fact that he just sent me to hell and back.

"Hey, after the boys calm down," the redhead began, "do you want to go out for lunch?"

Hermione glanced at me, half excited, half surprised.

"How about that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked mockingly. "Would you be willing to suck up your pride and make up with him?"

"I will if he does." I pouted like a child.

Then the redhead smiled. "I'm Julianne Blenn, and this is my husband, Derek."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Draco Malfoy."

Julianne looked from Hermione to me and arched one of her eyebrows.

"We aren't dating it that's what you're thinking!" I blurted out without thinking.

"All I'm saying is that I saw you two holding hands and Draco paying…" Julianne said smartly as I began to turn red.

"No, Malfoy would never date me," Hermione joked. "He's interested in nothing but blonde Barbie dolls."

"For the _last time_, Granger, I am not interested in plastic children's toys!" I snapped, pleased with the muggle knowledge I had recently acquired.

I was surprised when the three of them just looked at each other and started laughing. What was so funny? A Barbie WAS a plastic children's toy, right?

**000000000000**

About an hour later, I found myself in a crowded booth with Hermione's newfound friends. I couldn't say I liked them much, but Julianne wasn't all that bad.

It was Derek I had a problem with. As I politely took small bites of my chicken salad, he glared at me. He looked ready to kill, again. So, I hadn't _exactly_ apologized for bad-mouthing his wife yet or anything, but SHE was fine with me. Besides, he hadn't apologized for beating me into a pulp yet either. It took me a while to clean up without magic and I had to buy a new shirt as well.

"So," Julianne began, "how long have you guys known each other?"

"We met when we were eleven." I said my first time speaking since we arrived.

"Eleven?" Julianne asked, "Wow…"

"We met on a train that took us to our boarding school. The first words he ever spoke to me were rude and degrading." Hermione explained.

"I can believe that…" Derek murmured, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I saw you before then," I told Hermione. "Talking to your parents. You seemed like a happy family. Different from mine, but happy."

Hermione looked puzzled, "You did?"

I nodded in reply.

"How about you?" Hermione asked, turning to Julianne. "How did you two meet?"

"Three years ago, I was mountain climbing with a group of me friends," Julianne explained, "and we ran into Derek and his friends while on the trail. We all were flirting and got to know each other when we had the bright idea to race each other to the top of the mountain. The boys beat us, of course. Just as I reached the top however, I slipped and nearly feel down the ravine. Derek saved my life, and I've loved him ever since." She sighed. "I'm such a clumsy fool."

"But you're _my_ clumsy fool." He whispered, leaning in. I nearly gagged when he kissed her passionately on the mouth.

The lunch continued relatively the same. Hermione and Julianne did most of the talking. Derek just stared at his wife the whole time, obviously not paying too much attention to the words coming out of the lips he was staring so greedily at. It was completely, horrifically, nauseating.

I was beyond happy when we finally finished eating and were about to leave. Hermione and Julianne swapped "cell phone numbers." Apparently those are little devices you can use to talk to someone even if they aren't in the same place as you. They seemed rather useful, but I think I'd prefer to just stick to owls and floo. Much simpler.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it, Malfoy?" Hermione asked me a little too cheerily.

"No."

She ignored me. "I think they'd be perfect to serve dinner to and write our project essay about."

"What makes you think I ever want to see that bloke's face again?!" I retorted.

"To pass Muggle Relations."

"Touché," I replied.

Hermione glanced at her watch, "I have to be somewhere soon. We can meet up tomorrow to start planning the next step."

"Yeah, sure," I said.

And then with a soft "pop," she was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! So happy to finally get this chapter up! as of this point everything that M and I have written is here. so now begins the part where the timeline of chapters appearing here depends on how often we get the time to write. so I'm apologizing now if you dislike the time lapses. Please stick with the story and review! Shout out to Lorelei Lovegood for being the first, and currently only, person to have written a review for our story.

-K&M


	5. Ch 4: The Gusto of New Found Love

Disclaimer: We obviously do not own the Harry Potter World, as much as we wish we did. That genius comes from the one and only J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Gusto of New Found Love**

"Draco!" I turned around to see a whirlwind of wavy blonde hair skipping towards me.

"Hi, Mariah." I smiled curtly. Lately, Mariah had been seeking me out around campus just to flutter her pretty blue eyes at me. Rather than get me aroused, her speedy eyes just made me wonder how someone could have such long lashes. They must have been magically grown. Too bad I had grown too passive to harass her about it.

"Draco!" She said impatiently, pulling my face in her direction. I silently wished that she wouldn't grab at my face again. Her nails were surprisingly sharp. "I have been relentlessly flirting with you for the past few weeks, and not ONCE have you noticed!"

"I… uh… M-Mariah…" I stuttered.

"You are daft, aren't you?" She laughed.

"No!" I replied defiantly.

"Then ask me to go out on a date with you." She demanded.

I hesitated. I guessed there really wasn't any reason for me not to. Hermione would never love me anyway. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"It's about time! I thought you'd never ask!" She squealed and jumped on me, wrapping her thin arms around my neck. Whoever said that 'girls aren't heavy' lied. A lot.

I lost my footing, but managed to stay standing by reflexively wrapping my arms around her waist. She thought I was hugging her back, of course, and squeezed me tighter in response. Girls.

"So, uh…" I said behind her golden hair. "What do you want to do?"

She pulled away from me. "That's you job to decide, silly. Just pick me up outside of the Weasley Dorm Hall."

Ugh. Weasey. I didn't need a reminder. Funny enough, that dorm used to be named "The Lestrange Dorm Hall." Yeah, that certainly changed after the war.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" I asked.

"Yes!" She responded excitedly and she embraced me again before running away to Merlin knows where.

**0000000**

That evening Hermione and I were sitting at my kitchen table looking at recipe books trying to decide what she, I mean we, would cook our muggle "friends."

"This… spaghetti looks easy." I said.

"Spaghetti's a copout, Malfoy."

"Well then, can YOU cook anything better?" I snapped.

"As a matter of fact, I _can_. My mother is an excellent cook, and she taught me."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. Right now. Make me cookies."

She gaped at me. "_Excuse_ me? I will not bake on your command."

"What if I said, 'please'?" I questioned.

"I'd consider it, maybe."

"_Pleasssse,_" I pleaded, sounding the least like I Malfoy that I have ever sounded. But if she made me cookies I doubt even my father could disapprove of me groveling at her muggle-born feet.

"_Fine_," she relented. "I'll make you cookies. Do you have ingredients?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pulling out eggs, sugar, flour, chocolate chips and the other essentials.

"Malfoy, where's the salt?" She asked.

"Salt? You put salt in cookies? Why in Merlin's name would you include salt?"

"Yes! You use salt! Now where is it?"

"Next to the stove."

I sat patiently as she busied about the kitchen. Her slender form adding ingredients here and there. She had the same concentrated face that she had always sported while working on a particularly difficult potion in the Hogwarts dungeon.

I admired her careful work and her beautiful face.

When she pulled the cookie tray out of the oven, her face was lit up with triumph.

"There!" She exclaimed.

I took one bite and smiled. It was the best cookie I'd ever eaten. I couldn't believe she hadn't used magic to make them. Instead the cookie itself _was_ magic.

"Granger, this is amazing." I said over a mouth of cookie.

"So you believe me?"

"Do dragons breathe fire? Are hippogriffs bloody chickens?"

Hermione laughed.

"What happened to the bloody beast anyway?"

Hermione laughed histerically, but I never got an answer.

"Same time tomorrow?" Hermione asked me as I opened the door for her to leave.

"I…I can't tomorrow…" I stuttered.

She looked taken aback, "uh…okay…"

I smiled at her as she turned to leave, but then she turned back around. "Can I ask why?"

I hesitated. "I have a date… with Mariah."

"Oh." Was all she said before she left.

Watching her go, I realized that moving on was going to be difficult. _But I'm a Malfoy_, I thought to myself, _I can handle anything_.

I hoped.

**00000000**

"Oh, Draco!" Mariah squealed as I approached. "You're early!"

"Malfoys are never late." I replied tartly, but not rudely. "Ready?" I asked, holding out my arm.

She smiled and wrapped her thin arm in mine before we disapparited.

Surprisingly, I had an amazing time. Mariah was sweet and even made me laugh a few times.

I took her dragon watching, and then we had a picnic in a nearby meadow. The dragons scared her at first but after a while she seemed more interested than I was, and that was saying something! Dragons are my favorite magical creatures; my name is even "dragon" in another language.

Mariah and I stood outside the Weasley dorm. She had my hands in hers and was looking at me intently.

"I had the most wonderful time, Draco," she breathed. Surprisingly, Mariah hardly smelled of the wine we'd drunk. Even though she drank a considerable amount, it didn't seem to affect her at all. She was standing in front of me, batting her eyelashes, as sober as ever.

Mariah was leaning in closer. I could've counted the number of eyelashes that enveloped her stunning blue eyes, searching my own eyes for an answer to the unspoken question her closeness asked.

"Thanks again," she purred as the gap between us closed.

**000000**

So I had to admit, Mariah was fun to be around. She had a good personality, and a fun sense of humor, not mention the fact that she was a superb kisser. The thing was, did I really want a relationship with her? Or was I still in love with Hermione? I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe I was just idealizing her. Maybe giving Mariah a chance was the way to go. I didn't resent the time I spent with her. Sure, she was obnoxious, but it was cute. I could stay positive around her, which was much different than the relationship I had with Hermione.

I took out a quill and some parchment before sitting at my desk.

_Mariah,_

_Thank you for accompanying me yesterday. I had a wonderful time, and hope to see you outside school again soon._

_-Draco_

It was weird to send owls in broad daylight in such a muggle community, so I sent a trained dove instead. Normally I would have sent my crow or raven (my flat had a whole separate room devoted to magically trained birds. I was a fanatic), but I thought a dove would suit her better, even though they weren't as intelligent.

A few hours later, I found that I was right.

_Draco,_

_I simply adore your dove. He is so incredibly precious. I had a marvelous time as well and look forward to seeing you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Mariah_

I smiled at her loopy handwriting and sweet whimsy.

"What are you smiling about?" I started and looked up to see Hermione standing in my flat. I didn't remember hearing a knock or even the door opening.

I blushed, "No reason."

She snatched the letter out of my hand, hardly giving me time to protest.

"Granger!? That is _my_ letter! You can't read it! How did you even get in here?"

Hermione completely ignored me and proceeded to read the short letter from Mariah. She looked up at me and I tried to read her face. I'm pretty sure I placed shock as one of the emotions on her face but they flickered by so quickly I couldn't make out anything else. Then her expression went blank. Hermione had gathered her emotions and was now hiding them from me.

"Here," she said as she thrust the letter into my hands. "I guess Barbies are your type after all." She said matter-of-factly.

"I still don't see how Mariah relates to a plastic girls toy," I murmured. She was so full of _life_.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You really are stupid, aren't you?" she asked to herself.

"Only as stupid as you make me to be."

"You have a dove?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes, let me show you something."

I led her to what was supposed to be the second bedroom of my flat. I opened the door and watched her face as she took in her surroundings. The room was magically enlarged, each wall was covered with birds; ravens, crows, owls, a few doves, and even some tropical birds such as parrots and birds of paradise.

Hermione slowly spun around, taking in the whole scene. She looked at me with wide eyes. "How? What? Where did you get all of them?"

"It's weird, I know, but I'm a 'wannabe' ornithologist."

"That's a muggle term!" she accused.

"I know." I sighed. "Birds are just so fascinating." She raised her eyebrows, questioning me. I then launched into a long speech about all the wonderful things about birds and how I had come to own each of the ones flying around in my flat. She must've thought I was off my rocker.

"Where did you learn that much about birds?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"The library, of course."

* * *

**A/N:**

K says: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Exams are now coming to a close and we should have more time to write. we mapped out our story a bit and there should be roughly 22 chapters including the prologue and epilogue. you're welcome. please stick with us and prepare for the good stuff to come. :D

M says: Yes. Draco loves birds. Deal with it :P Oh and get ready for some REAL action! Please review!


	6. Ch 5: The Chaos of Dinner Parties

Disclaimer: We obviously do not own the Harry Potter World, as much as we wish we did. That genius comes from the one and only J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Chaos of Dinner Parties**

"Hurry up, Malfoy! They'll be here any minute!" Hermione screamed at me as I was headed towards the kitchen to pull out the lasagne from the oven.

Julianne and Derek were coming over tonight for dinner so Hermione and I could finish our project and I wouldn't have to deal with the muggles again.

The table was already set for four. Hermione had found her only table cloth and best china for the occasion. She was very excited to have the couple over. She and Julianne had been keeping in contact ever since the dreadful day at the mall and she was looking forward to showing off her nice, albeit small flat to her newest friend.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Hermione practically tripped in her haste to let them in. I laughed at her clumsiness and she glared at me before composing herself and opening the door.

"Hermione, how wonderful it is to see you again! Thanks for the invitation." Julianne squealed as she entered and pulled Hermione into a short embrace. "Oh and Draco! I almost forgot you were going to be here as well!" She exclaimed when I came into view. I, too, then received a brief hug from Julianne, whilst Derek shot me daggers with his eyes. However upon Julianne turning back towards him he plastered a convincing smile on his face.

I walked towards Derek and extended my hand, showing that I meant no harm, and he almost surprisingly took my hand in a very rough short handshake.

"Lovely evening," I said to no one in particular hoping somebody would pick up and lead the conversation.

It was quite effective since Julianne immediately began talking. "Oh, yes indeed. We walked nearly the whole way here so we could enjoy it, didn't we, love?" Derek nodded his head to confirm her statement.

"The area is quite beautiful," I smiled warmly. "Hermione is lucky to have found a flat here." I paused. "What have you and Derek been up to, Julianne?"

"Oh, this and that. Nothing interesting has happened lately."

Derek coughed, "_Nothing_ interesting?"

"Oh yeah, oops I forgot. I'm pregnant! This little one's going to be our first kid!"

Hermione paled a little before composing herself and launching into giddy girl-talk about babies.

I just couldn't believe how forgetful that woman was. How could she forget that she had another creature growing inside of her? Women.

I brought dinner to the table and we all congregated to eat. After several laughs, I found that I actually _liked_ Julianne and her no-good husband. They were nice, interesting, admirable people. Who knew, right?

When Derek finally put his last bite of apple pie in his mouth, the pig ate too much to be human; Hermione jumped up declaring she would clear the table and take care of everything. Julianne followed her to the kitchen, dishes in hand.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled as Julianne placed he dishes in the sink.

"Happy to help," Julianne replied.

Hermione began scrubbing the dishes and Julianne dried them and set them on the counter to be put away later.

"So what's up with you and Draco?" Julianne inquired. "You two seem more… civil."

Hermione dropped the dish she was lathering with soap. "What?"

"Well I just noticed that you seem two seem to hate each other a little less… or maybe you don't hate each other at all anymore…" Julianne said slyly with a wink towards Hermione.

"Well I can certainly inform you that nothing has, nor ever will, happen between me and that pigheaded _git_. As soon as we are done working on a school project he will probably go back to being an outright arse to me. It's his nature."

My head snapped up from where I was sitting, turning in the direction of the kitchen. My _nature_?

"I mean, he's just like his family. All that matters to him is one's status in society, and trust me; we are on opposite ends of the spectrum. He would never waiver from his ways, and I could never like a status obsessed prat."

The glass vases on Hermione's pretty little shelves began to rattle and shake, causing a loud obnoxious din. Derek look rightly confused and Julianne turned to see what the racket was. Hermione turned and looked me in the eye, but I couldn't control myself. One by one the vases burst, sending shards of glass shooting at high velocities throughout the room. Julianne squealed and ducked below the table with Derek close behind her, shielding her from the debris. Hermione walked closer to me, whispering just loud enough for me to hear.

"Malfoy cut it out. Have you forgotten the Statute of Secrecy? Pull yourself together."

"I can't stop it." I said through gritted teeth, fists clenched.

The windows caved in next. Honestly, what was wrong with me? I _knew_ that when she looked at me all she saw was a smirking self-righteous Deatheater, so why was I reacting this way?

Hermione stepped closer once again. "You're going to ruin everything we worked so hard to do. Control yourself."

Hermione's books began to fall off the shelves and pages were torn from them in midair only to fly about the room and encircle the inhabitants.

"You are ruining my flat. Wasn't ruining my childhood enough?" Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at me. "Stop it or I'll stop it for you!"

There was nothing I could do so I continued to stand there seething.

"_Stupefy_." She cried waving her wand, sending a blaring red jet of light towards the flying wreckage, which promptly dropped to the floor. She looked at me again. "_Petrificus totalus_."

My Limbs locked and I collapsed onto the ground.

Hermione walked to the windows and performed a quick spell to set them right again. She then walked over to the quivering couple and ushered them into chairs. "I'm really sorry about this... _Obliviate_." She then walked to me and removed the curse that had trapped me. "Get up."

When Julianne and Derek came back around Hermione spoke first to them. "I'm so sorry that you had to witness that. Draco and I should not have gone ballistic on each other in front of you. We tend to throw things..."

Julianne laughed. "You two fight like a middle-aged married couple!"

My face reddened and Hermione shot me a warning glance.

"Well," Derek began, "It's been fun and you two are rather entertaining when you fight, but I fear you may be a bad influence on Juli. I don't want her to get any ideas; I have antiques around the house! Have a nice night."

After they left, Hermione spun towards me. "What the bloody hell was that Malfoy!"

My eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Granger, I lost control. What you said to Julianne was uncalled for!"

"She didn't understand half of it! She probably just thought you were some rich snob."

"_I_ understood it! How did you think I felt, having euphemized insults hurled at me!"

"Obviously angry, considering you destroyed half of my flat!"

"You destroyed half my heart!"

"You have a heart?"

"You need to think before you speak, Granger!"

"Well you need to think before you act!"

We both glared heatedly at each other.

Hermione stomped off into her bedroom and slammed the door, leaving me flabbergasted. How the hell was that my fault? Okay, maybe I did destroy some of her stuff, but books are easier to mend than egos. Besides, it was an accident, for crying out loud! I stooped down and picked up one of her books that had been torn apart. It still had the tear stains that I had found before. I sighed; clearly she had been through a lot already and I just kept making it harder. I proceeded to clean up the remainder of the disaster I had created in her flat, and left silently leaving a short note behind for her.

_I am truly sorry._

**000000**

"Mariah, wait!" Thomas Chaplin called after the blonde. "Can't we just talk about this?"

"We _have_ Thomas! I know you're afraid for me, but I don't care. He's not like the company his parents liked to keep. He's better than that!"

"So what? He may be better, but his family certainly isn't! What do you think is going to happen when he takes you home to 'meet the parents'?"

"Nothing! He doesn't even _speak_ to them anymore!"

"How can you be sure? What if he's setting you up?"

"He would have nothing to _gain_! Think, Thomas!"

"But what do _you_ have to gain? He's a slime ball. You're much better off with someone like—"

"Someone like whom? You?"

"Yes."

"All you've done is degrade him without actually knowing him."

"Oh and you know him?"

"A lot better than I know you, apparently."

* * *

**A/N: **

katcamree says: I hope you liked this chapter! more to come shortly! also, I am now a beta reader so if you're looking for someone to beta your story I'm available, just shoot me a message.

madibumblebee says: Draco sure can't control himself! Be stoked for the next chapter, FYI. MAJOR feels!


	7. Ch 6: A Very Hermione Chapter

Disclaimer: We obviously do not own the Harry Potter World, as much as we wish we did. That genius comes from the one and only J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Very Hermione Chapter**

I apparated to Hermione's flat as soon as class ended. Hermione wasn't there which was strange, seeing as the bookworm didn't usually miss a class. I brought along a cheap bottle of wine so that we could sit and sulk and get drunk over a _Poor_ grade on the Muggle Relations project.

I didn't even bother to knock on her door and just walked right in. "Hey, Granger, I brought wine." I proclaimed as I slumped into her empty living room. Hermione wasn't on her couch, or in the kitchen area. I walked to what I presumed to be her room, determined to find her.

I opened her door to find her curled up in bed, sobbing, a letter lying at the end of the bed. I hesitated, "Granger, are you okay?" She looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy and red and tears rolled down her face. I stood there awkwardly as she looked at me and then she lowered her head back down. I didn't know what to do. I had never dealt with a crying girl before, but I figured I ought to try. Hermione and I had become sort of friends, so I had a responsibility to help her, right?

I walked over to her bed, glancing at the letter laying there. I noted that it was signed "With Love, Harry" at the bottom. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. After a moment of hesitation she leaned into me and I placed my other hand over top of hers.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Never did I think Draco would walk in on me crying. And I especially didn't think he would try to _comfort_ me when he appeared at my door. But it was nice to have someone to be there for me. No matter how bizarre it all seemed.

"Shhhh, it's okay Hermione," Draco whispered as he pulled me a little bit closer. I was startled when he called me "Hermione" and looked up into his eyes. They were filled with worry. I guess since we had slowly become friends, it made sense that he was sitting here trying to make me feel better. And using my given name seems natural in a time like this. "Granger" probably would've sounded harsh, even if I was used to it. None the less I dismissed it.

I buried my face back into his chest and he began to rub my arm in a soothing away. We just sat like that for a while and eventually my sobs decreased and I did feel a bit more relaxed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked me lightly. His tone indicated that I didn't have to, but he would listen if I chose to.

Maybe it'd be better to tell someone instead of keeping it all inside of me. Sure Harry knew, but he had heard the story from both parties so did that really count? And Harry sympathized with me _and _him.

I looked at Draco again. Unsure if I should tell him. I believed now that I could trust him, but did I really want to tell him?

I gestured toward the letter at the end of my bed, signaling for him to read it.

_Hermione,_

_I hope things are going well with you. I wish you would come visit sometime. I know you don't want to see Ron, but he's hardly ever at our flat anyways. He spends all his time with his new girlfriend at her place. Oh wait, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. But please come see me. I miss my best friend, and so does Ginny._

_With Love,_

_Harry_

Draco looked up at me when he finished reading. I could see confusion in his eyes.

"After the war ended Ron and I started dating. We moved in together and were happy. I even became pregnant! Ron was so overjoyed that he would be a father. He proposed to me on the spot and we immediately began the wedding preparations."

Flashback

"Ron, which color do you prefer?" I asked holding up two pictures of peony flowers. One was a light purple, the other pale pink. I was trying to decide which should line the aisle at the wedding.

"Hermione, you know I don't care what color they are, as long as you are happy." He said sweetly as he bent down to kiss me.

"I'd be happy if you chose a color."

"Alright," he sighed, "the pink one."

"That's what I was leaning towards too! Thanks!" I said beaming at him.

He sat down next to me and placed his hand on my stomach, "How's the baby doing?"

"Ron you know it's too early to tell."

"I know. I just can't wait to see her...or him." Then he kissed me and went back to filling out some paperwork for the Ministry.

Having decided which flowers to use I pinned the picture to a board where I was keeping everything. One more decision down, about a million left to go.

The week passed as usual. I was picking out various things for the wedding which was coming up soon. And Ron worked and came home and every day asked how the baby was. It seemed he was far more interested in the small person growing inside me than our soon to be marriage. However I decided that was just the stress talking and dismissed the idea.

Friday night we snuggled in bed, talking about all the fun times we were going to have, the three of us. Neither of us could wait for the baby. We were so excited to start our little family, especially now that the world was at peace. The only things we had to worry about for our child were scraped knees, bad haircuts, and failing grades, none of the gloom and doom of a Dark Lord that we had growing up.

In the middle of the night Ron shook me awake, "Hermione! Hermione!"

"What's wrong?" I mumbled slowly opening my eyes.

"Hermione, there's blood all over the bed." Ron sounded scared.

My eyes flew open. Blood? How could there be blood all over the bed? Then the pain enveloped me. Miscarriage. I closed my eyes trying to block out the horribleness of it all. "Miscarriage," I said barely audible, but Ron heard me.

He jumped out of bed. "What do we do?"

"St. Mungo's," was all I replied.

Ron helped me sit up in bed and cleaned most of the blood off of me and switched my clothes. He then handed me a glass of water which I gladly took. Once I finished the water, he grabbed my arm and apparated us to St. Mungo's.

A Mediwitch immediately took me away to take care of me. She gave me a few potions to fix me up. I recognized one as a strong pain reliever but the rest I was unsure of. Ron was allowed in when the Mediwitch was pleased with my condition. Apparently I was ready to be released and just needed to sign a few papers.

Ron stormed into the room though, his face as red as his hair, fists clenched. "You had one job, Hermione, one job! Keep our baby safe! And you ruined it!" He screamed at me. I didn't understand his anger, but between him yelling at me and the loss of our baby I started weeping.

"If you love me it shouldn't matter." I yelled back at him. "We can always just have another baby." The second part came out weakly between sobs.

"Ahem, actually, that might not be possible." The Mediwitch was standing in the doorway with the papers for me to sign. "I'm sorry; I should have told you before. But the chance of you getting pregnant again and the baby living through the pregnancy and being born is about 8%. I'm so sorry."

Ron's mouth dropped. He then shot me death glares and marched out of the room.

He wasn't in the waiting room. I couldn't find him. At a loss for where he was I just apparated home.

The flat was the cleanest I'd ever seen it. It took me a moment to realize why. Half of the stuff that had originally been there was now missing. Only my stuff remained. In a matter of about one hour Ronald had managed to clear out all of his stuff.

I fell onto the couch feeling completely empty inside. My attention was brought back to my surroundings when there was a soft tapping at the window. It was Harry's owl. I opened the window and untied the short letter.

_What happened? Ron just showed up at my flat with all of his stuff saying you two are over and asking to stay with me. I thought you two were getting married?! He won't say anything more to me._

_-Harry_

End of Flashback

"And that was that. He left me, all because I couldn't bear him a child. I wasn't good enough for him if it was just me. I had to send out letters to everyone saying that the wedding was off. Ginny and Harry helped me, thank goodness, but it was embarrassing. I haven't seen Ron since." I didn't know what more to say to Draco. So I just stopped. I was now sitting across from him on my bed and felt very uncomfortable with him looking at me as I wiped tears from my eyes for the billionth time.

Draco didn't respond right away. I had no idea what he was thinking since he'd been a good listener and kept quiet throughout the whole story. But now I needed to hear him say something.

Draco moved to sit next to me again and pulled me in for a hug. "He was wrong to leave you," he whispered in my ear. This caused even more tears to flood my eyes and soon enough I was snuggled up to his chest crying my eyes out once more. At this moment I was very thankful to have him as a friend.

**DRACO'S POV**

"He was wrong to leave you," I whispered as I hugged her.

I knew that redhead was an idiot, but that was low even for him. If Hermione hadn't started crying again I would've immediately left and pounded the Weasel into unconsciousness. It was terrible that the mention of him still caused Hermione pain. Or maybe it was the fact that Potter said he had a new girlfriend. That was probably it. I guess Hermione still loved him and couldn't bear the thought of him being with someone else. This must've been where all those tears came from that I had found in her books. I bet the bookworm tried to cheer herself up by reading boring, moldy, old textbooks.

I looked down at Hermione. Her eyes were growing heavy and I could tell she was drifting off to sleep. I moved to get up but she tightened her grip on me. I guess I couldn't leave her in her time of need so I laid down with my arms still around her and let her fall asleep on me.

* * *

**A/N:**

K says: Now we know what happened to Hermione's happy ending... Coming up is some more time with Draco and Hermione, but where does that leave Mariah? What do you all think? Any requests for what happens next? If we like them, M and I may add it to the plot! Please Review!

M says: THE FEELS!


	8. Ch 7: The Questioning of Friendships

**Disclaimer: **We obviously do not own the Harry Potter World, as much as we wish we did. That genius comes from the one and only J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Here is the finished chapter seven. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Questioning of Friendship**

I woke up and turned in bed to see the clock flashing 6:42pm. I sat up quickly; realizing that wasn't my clock and this wasn't my room.

Then I was startled by a voice, "Do you ever feel like you're drowning?" I sat up and looked over at Hermione. She was turned away from me, sitting on a bench seat hugging her legs, staring out of her window.

I was shocked. Yes! All the time! "Sometimes." How would she know something that often haunts me? "It feels like someone has dropped me into the ocean with weights tied around my waist. There is no escaping." I saw her pull her legs closer, defense mechanism. People do it to try and feel comfort, but unfortunately it hardly ever works. However this meant that I had just put into words what she was feeling. So I continued, "it leaves me knowing what's coming, the full intensity of the pain. I'm forced to realize that I'm _trapped_." I took a deep breath and stared down at my hands. "I hit the ocean floor, expecting to die, but I don't. I'm still alive, experiencing enough pain to _wish_ I was dead. But it never happens. I'm just stuck at the bottom of the ocean…drowning."

I looked back at Hermione. Her body shook as she tried to suppress a sob. She was clearly still torn up about the Weasley ordeal, and hadn't finished crying her feelings out yet.

I slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be okay."

"How can you know that?" she asked in a shaky voice, turning to face me.

I wiped a tear from her cheek. "Because you have me," I replied leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit."

I ordered pizza for us to eat and found a mostly full bottle of firewhiskey that Hermione had stashed below her sink. We sat down on her sofa and she put a "DVD" in for us to watch on a "TV." It was actually a pretty brilliant invention.

After we finished the pizza she snuggled up to me, glass in hand. It startled me, but who was I to refuse an emotional girl from using me as a pillow. I wrapped my arm around her and settled in as the main characters in the movie partook in some very funny shenanigans.

Halfway through the movie Hermione had finished the bottle of firewhiskey (I had only drank a glass and a half); she then ventured into the kitchen to find something else to drink. She came back triumphantly carrying the bottle of wine I had brought earlier that day. She poured herself a full glass of the deep red liquid and offered me some, but I declined. I wouldn't be able to take care of her if I was drunk too. And she needed taking care of, considering the emotional trauma she had relived a few hours previously.

Hermione was dangerously drunk after 4 or 5 glasses of the wine. She couldn't speak properly and she was stumbling around her flat. She turned on some music and tried to pull me up off the sofa.

"Dance with me, Draco." She pleaded.

I obliged and she immediately flung her arms around my neck, swaying happily to the music. Whereas I awkwardly placed my hands on her waist as she pulled me close.

"Draco…" she began as she leaned back and looked me in the eyes. I smiled. She looked beautiful with her curly brown hair and lively brown eyes.

"Granger?" I prompted when she didn't finish her sentence.

Rather than move her lips to speak, she pressed them against mine in a fiery kiss. I responded to her kiss by pulling her even closer. After a heated moment or two I came to my senses and pulled away quickly.

She looked up at me with pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You're mad at me now, but you'll be mad at yourself later if you continue." I tried to reason with her, but she had consumed too much alcohol to really hear what I said or comprehend it.

"Please, Draco, please." She whimpered, trying to kiss me once more.

Hermione was drunk and wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Therefore I picked her up and carried her to her room. I tucked her into bed and she was fast asleep before I even left the room. I tidied up the living room and silently crept out the front door and apparated back to my flat.

**00000000000**

"Good morning, Granger," I said surprised to run into her the following morning at my favorite coffee shop.

She winced and held her head, "Morning, Malfoy."

"How are you feeling?" I questioned, taking the chair opposite her.

"Terrible. How much did I drink last night?"

"At least three quarters of a bottle of firewhiskey, and roughly the same amount of wine. How much do you remember?"

"The beginning and middle of the movie, but I don't remember seeing the ending."

I took a sip of my coffee. Just as I suspected, no recollection of what happened.

"I have this vague idea that I did something I shouldn't have after the movie, but I don't know what." Hermione said looking towards me for answers.

"Nothing bad happened. After the movie we listened to music. And then you went to bed, and I left. Anyways, I have to go. I have class in a few minutes. See you."

"Alright, bye."

I got up to leave but hesitated. "Are you doing anything this Friday? Because I have tickets for a Quidditch match, if you're interested."

"Quidditch has never really been my thing." She replied, causing my heart to sink a little. I had really hoped that she would come with me. "But perhaps it beats just sitting in my flat all alone. Sure, I'll come."

"Great! I'll catch you later." I winked at her and departed.

**00000000000000 **

_My Dearest Draco,_

_Where have you been? It's been too long since I saw you last. Did you not enjoy our previous encounters? Are you avoiding me? Is something wrong? I miss being in your arms, Draco. Why won't you reply to my letters? Please just owl me back._

_Love, _

_Mariah_

I set the letter down on top of the pile of letters from Mariah. I hadn't replied to any of them because I simply hadn't had the time. I had been far too busy spending time with Hermione. I felt kind of bad for not sending a letter back or seeing Mariah within the last week, but after Hermione had divulged her secret about Weasley she wasn't up for spending time alone. Therefore being the Malfoy I am now, I could not abandon her in her time of need.

I was in fact just stopping by my flat to gather a few articles of clothing. Hermione had offered to let me stay in her spare room since I had been there so much anyways. I picked up my bag, glancing once more at the pile of letters, and then proceeded out the front door.

I really should have replied to Mariah, but I didn't see a reason to since I had no interest in pursuing her further. I closed the door, and left Mariah behind me.

* * *

**A/N: **"Read and Review: If you can read it, you can review it!"

I'm borrowing this from one of the authors I've come across on here. She is magnificent and I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing a phrase she always uses. Anyways check her out, she has such a great way with words and her stories are fantastic. SeanEmma4Evr. I especially recommend "Evil's Mistress"


End file.
